


Never Seen Blue Like That Before

by Branches_Cut_The_Sky_Open



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branches_Cut_The_Sky_Open/pseuds/Branches_Cut_The_Sky_Open
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius are on vacation in France. While running through fields at night, they come across a little girl who has been bit by a werewolf, and therefore abandoned by her family. They take her in and raise her as their own. Inspired by a prompt I saw on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first fits, and one of my favourites so far. Hope y'all like. No warnings this chapter.

It had been a lovely vacation. Remus sighed and squeezed Sirius' hand, smiling down at the shorter man. They were walking down a road outside of Milly, France, holding hands in the warm summer evening. The sun set, coral-bright, behind them, and their shadows stretched out long and dark over the road. To each side, fields rose and fell like sleeping elephants, apple trees squatting over the soft grass. Gradually, the fences that had lined the road vanished, leaving the rolling meadows free.   
"Hey Re?"  
"What?"  
"You want to take off your shoes and run in the grass?"  
"Of course, my love." Remus bent, loosening the ties on his boots, while beside him Sirius did he same. Drawing his wand, Sirius shrunk both pairs of boots and put them into his pockets. Remus smiled, pulling off his socks and shrinking them. Thus divested of cumbersome footwear, the two men began to run. Hair flying behind him, Sirius spun in circles, staring up at the darkening sky.   
Before long, the sun set completely, and the stars appeared, one by one, the bravest of them first. Within the hour, however, all had come on stage, even the shyest. The two men lay side by side in the warm evening, staring at the vast panoply of stars that shone above them like so many keyholes in a great black door.   
Remus turned his head, looking at Sirius. His boyfriend's hair was splayed in the grass, his eyes shining, reflecting the splendour of stars arrayed in the clarion darkness. The moon rose, waning now, and Remus felt the familiar foreboding twist in his stomach. He remembered Sirius saying, "Re, the moon's nearly full. Wanna go stargazing?" Remembered his boyfriend's attempts to keep him from fearing the night sky.   
Suddenly, Sirius sat up. Remus looked over at him. Brow furrowed, Sirius stood, offering and absentminded hand to Remus. He took it, coming to his feet.  
"Do you hear that?"   
"No."  
Head cocked, Sirius listened. "There it is again!" This time, Remus heard something. A child's cry spun through the evening, pitiful and weak.   
"I hear it. It's coming from the east!" Said Remus, pointing towards the rising moon.  
The two men took off running, with purpose this time, heading toward the sound. It came again, louder this time. A sparse forest, previously unnoticed, sprung up, and they plunged into it. "Stop!" Remus pulled up short, and Sirius halted beside him. "All this searching is going to be useless without light." Nodding, Sirius pulled out his wand, Remus following suit. "Lumos." Both men crept forward, using the light from their wands to see in the darkness. They split up, and soon, all Remus could see was the occasional flash through a gap in the trees. Many minutes passed, and then a voice came through the trees.  
"Remus!" Sirius' call was faint, but Remus followed it, hunting the wood for the shorter man's telltale wandlight. When he came upon him, Sirius was crouched on the ground, cradling something in his arms. Remus fell back a step when he saw what Sirius was holding. A little girl, black hair matted and dirty, face hollow with hunger. She was unconscious, and her skin was waxen pale. A darkness stretched across her forearm, and the tang of iron rode the air. Remus aimed his wand at the girl's arm, and reeled back. He would recognise that wound anywhere. A look of concern crossed Sirius' face, and Remus whispered one word.   
"Werewolf


	2. Aconit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter! No warnings. Enjoy

Sirius blanched, understanding. While Remus conjured some bandages and began to wrap up the girl's arm, Sirius pulled a receipt from a Muggle café out of his pocket and Transfigured it into a blanket. Once the girl was bandaged, Sirius pointed his wand at her face and whispered "Renervate." The little girl's eyes fluttered open. They were the most strikingly deep blue. In the wandlight, they looked almost black. Long dark lashes fluttered, and suddenly, her eyes went wide with fear. She began to struggle against Sirius' arms, whimpering with fright. Remus made shushing noises, and reassured her they she wouldn't be harmed, and gradually she quieted. Once she had stopped writhing, Sirius put her down, offering her the blanket, which she took. Finally, Sirius spoke. "Bonsoir."  
"Bonsoir, Monsieur." Her answer was almost inaudible.  
"What is your name, petit?"  
"Aconit."  
"Nice to meet you, Aconit. How old are you?"  
The girl furrowed her brow, thinking. "Six. I'm six."  
Sirius glanced at Remus, and found him white-faced. The taller man collected himself, and knelt to the loam. "Hello, Aconit. I'm Remus, and this is Sirius. Where did you get that bite on your arm?"  
Aconit's eyes widened, and she began to shake. "Um… a week and a half ago, I was walking in the woods at night, and something jumped out at me. It was big and snarling and angry. It bit me on the arm and then just ran off. It looked like a man, but not."  
Remus closed his eyes, his worse suspicion confirmed. "Tell me, Aconit, if you are six, where did you learn English?"  
"My mama is French. My Papa is from Ireland. Papa taught me English, Mama taught me French. We got along well."  
"I see. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, I suppose."  
"Alright. Shall we take you back to your family?" Sirius expected her to look happy, but Aconit blanched, pulling the blanket closer to her and shrinking into the tree against which she sat.  
"No, please don't, please don't."  
Remus looked at his boyfriend, and confusion mirrored in his eyes. The taller man knelt. "Why not, Aconit?" But the little girl was crying, and wouldn't answer. Reaching out, Remus gathered her up in his arms, and let her sob into his shirt.  
After a few minutes, the shaking stopped, and Aconit looked up, her blue eyes wet. "Pardon, Monsieur. I will tell you why."  
"If you don't feel up to it…" but she shook her dark head firmly and began


	3. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out about Aconit's, er, troubles with her family. Don't worry, no pedophilia. I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this chapter. I promise.

"After I was bitten by the thing, I just lay and cried for a long time. But eventually, I got up and went home. When I arrived, Mama and Papa were so happy to see me, until I told them I had been bitten by a big wolfish thing. Then Mama went very pale and started crying and Papa-" She gulped, but continued. "Papa yelled at me to go, and stay away, and never come back, and if I came back he would kill me." Beginning to cry in earnest, Aconit buried her face in Remus' shirt. Remus stared at Sirius, shock and horror etched into his face. He saw fury in Sirius' eyes.   
"We should find out if she's magic or not." Remus nodded.  
"Hey, Aconit. Are you alright?"  
"Oui. Pardon. But, monsieur, What am I to do now?"  
Remus looked up at Sirius, and agreement in his eyes. "If you would like, little one, you can come live with me and Sirius in England. You don't have to answer right away, but would you like something to eat?"  
Aconit nodded. When she went to stand, however, her legs wobbled, and she fell. Sirius took a candy wrapper from his pocket, and, tearing it in threes, Transfigured it into a dress, leggings, and shoes. She didn't blink: she obviously was from a magic family. Remus helped her into them, and then lifted the girl into his arms. Walking out of the woods seemed to take a long time. The moon was high, and as the the three wandered the fields until they found the road, returning to the small town.   
When they arrived, the streets were dark and empty. There were no lights in any of the Windows except a little all-night café. Sirius held the door. When they sat down, Remus realised that Aconit had fallen fast asleep. He shook her shoulder, and her remarkable eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Aconit, we're going to eat." She nodded, sitting up in the chair. The waitress approached, smiling tiredly. "Bonsoir." She passed each a menu. Sirius looked at the little girl. She was nervous.   
"What's up, Aconit?"  
She blushed. "Er… I have no money."  
"That's fine. We will feed you. Our treat."  
Her eyes brightened, and her pale and freckled face splitting open in a smile. It transfigured her. She was suddenly radiant. "Really?"  
Sirius nodded, and Aconit looked ecstatic. "Merci, Monsieur!"  
Remus smiled. He looked down at his menu. He saw the waitress approach and smiled encouragingly at Aconit, who was looking bewildered by the menu. Remus helped her, and Sirius ordered. The waitress was quite flustered, and kept flirting awkwardly with Sirius. Remus looked at Aconit. Dark head, nodding, she was beginning to fall asleep again. He shook her shoulder lightly, and she jerked upright, looking slightly mortified. "I'm sorry," face red, she tried to stammer an apology. Remus shook his head. "Don't apologise, I get it. When I was four, one of the same things that attacked you attacked me. I know exactly how you feel. We'll keep your food and you can eat it later."   
"Later?"  
"Oh, if you would like, you can come back to the house Sirius and I are staying at. You'll have your own room, with a lock, so you needn't worry about that. Even if you decide not to come back to England with us, we can't just abandon you."  
He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Merci, Monsieur!"   
"Please call me Remus," he smiled.   
By the time the food arrived, Aconit was passed out, leaning on Remus in the little booth.   
Sirius and Remus, ate, then asked for Aconit's food to go home.   
Lifting Aconit carefully into his arms, Sirius followed Remus out the door. Together, they walked down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite punk rock wizards take Aconit back to the place they're staying.

It was beginning to be light when Aconit finally woke. She panicked, sitting bolt upright at the strange room. The door was shut, and she seemed to be intact. Even the wound on her arm was wrapped in clean white linen. The curtains were drawn, but a slight breeze ruffled them. Someone had left a window open. Aconit stood gingerly, mindful of her injured arm. She padded over to the window, and pulled the pale green fabric aside, staring out at a field in the grey morning light. A pair of cows carried out a low-toned conversation somewhere in the mist-shrouded hills. Unsure of herself, Aconit went to the door and opened it gently. The house appeared empty. Creeping into the kitchen, she saw a small jar with a note taped to it. It read,

Aconit-  
Here is your food from last night. Remus and I are asleep.   
Feel free to wake us if need be. There was a Warming Charm on   
the food. I dunno if it will still be working when you get up.  
Sirius

Just then, Aconit's stomach complained loudly. She grabbed the box from the counter, and opened cabinets and drawers until she found a plate and fork. Sitting at the table, her legs kicking the rungs of the chair, she opened the jar. The Warming Charm was still in effect. Inside was French onion soup. Once she had swapped her plate for a bowl, and she set to. By the she had finished, the sun had come up. Bringing her bowl to the sink, she heard a yawn from the doorway. She turned to see the dark-haired man looking at her. He was sleep-tousled, but his eyes were bright.   
"Bonjour, Aconit," he said.   
"Bonjour, Monseiur," she replied.  
"Please, call me Sirius." Aconit nodded.   
"Oi, Remus, get out here!" Aconit jumped at Sirius' shout, and then, when the other man, the taller one, came around the corner, she smiled.  
"Good morning, Aconit. How are you feeling?"  
"Better, sir."  
"Not sir. Please, call me Remus," he said with a smile. Aconit nodded.   
Sirius put a kettle on the stove, and tapped it with his wand. The flame lit, and he flicked his hand at the cabinet. Aconit watched in fascination as the coffee began to grind itself. Her parents had been wizards, and she was currently slated for Beauxbatons Academy. She knew from their odd accents that both of the men were from the UK, but she had no idea where. All she knew about Wizarding Britain was that they were currently in quite a bit of trouble from a bad man. More, she had no idea. Looking at Remus and Sirius, she said "I think I would like to go to England with you."  
"Really?"  
Aconit nodded firmly. "Really."


End file.
